smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Belphegor (AoC Universe)
Belphegor, the Lord of Sloth, is a demon prince who reigned of the Belphate Empire from around -89,874. Although a powerful magician, his laziness and lack of activity made him the weakest of the seven Princes of Hell, and his citadel was the first to be overcome by the Carnal Armies. His fellow demon princes considered him to be a liability. Mammon described his wastefulness of space to be "sinful", though it is unknown whether this was a compliment or not. Lore From the Seeds of Discord came seven Princes of Hell, who slammed into the crust of Middle Earth and burrowed their dark entrils deep into its surface, permanently entrenching them into the atmosphere of the planet, and also becoming a corrupting influence on its magic. From there they, using their telepathic powers, enslaved the local sapient populations by forcing them to build magnificent fortress of black stone, known as citadels, where the princes would give orders to their subjects and also receive worship from subordinates. Belphegor was the last demon prince to arrive on Middle-Earth, likely on account of his laziness and unwillingness to the leave the Seed of Discord that encased his soul. It took him several years to emerge from the shell and become a corporeal figure. Once this happened, Belphegor instantly put the native races to work, for he envied the fledging empires being built by the other princes, particularly the works of Asmodeus, the Lord of Sin. But the Lazy One did not feel like actually trying to conquer his own territory, so he built his capital city on the border of the Azmodian Empire. He even had a shrine built in the city, titled the Temple of the High Grandmaster. Telepathically abusing the Priestesses of Sin, he bent them to his evil will and turned them into sloths, leaving them unable to do the work of Asmodeus. Without frequent worship, the Lord of Sin found that his Spire of Darkness was depleting, so he sent the Succubi to investigate. When they saw the temple, they found the demon responsible, Samoth, and slew him. The women reported back to the Lord of Sin that he was sapping the priestesses for his own ends. Enraged, Asmodee led a ferocious attack on Belphatar, razing the city to the ground and destroying Belphegor's citadel. The Lazy One never recovered from this mortification, and remained in an unfavourable position up until the Sin War which finally did him in. The Lazy One did eventually build a new capital city, far away from the border with Azmodia. End In the end, the Carnal Armies were led into the city of Belphatar, destroying the Belphate Empire. Belphegor was captured relatively easily, as he put up little resistance against the Aesir. Trivia *Belphegor is the weakest of the seven Princes of Hell, and thus, had the lowest share of the Black Empire at 6%. *He was not the only demon prince involved in a war with his contemporaries; Sathanas also fought and lost a war with Lucithel and later Mammon. Category:Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:People with supernatural power Category:Cisgender characters